


《老师，请和我DO吧》3

by AYAYAZOEY



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYAYAZOEY/pseuds/AYAYAZOEY
Summary: 在酒吧厕所做
Relationships: 源声
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	《老师，请和我DO吧》3

3.  
崔始源绝对想不到他这么理性的一个人，也有一天会在公共场合情绪失控。

酒吧厕所又小又窄，只能勉强容下两个成年男人勉强转身，门外是震天响的音乐，吵的崔始源耳朵都疼，他鲜少来这种令人烦躁的地方，但是却正正好好的看见他的老师正坐在吧台上和一个男人说话，两个人挨的很近，好像下一秒就要接吻一般的近距离，足以让他彻底的失控。

他说不清那种感觉到底是什么，他闯过去拍开了那个男人正伸向金钟云的手，不顾金钟云的挣扎拖着他来到了狭窄的卫生间。

这是崔始源第一次见到金钟云穿内裤的样子，至少他和他做爱的这一年多来他是没见过的，白色的，把他的屁股都兜的翘滚滚，阴茎鼓鼓囊囊的被内裤包住，纯纯欲动的吐着体液，崔始源只是捏了一下，就已经换来了前端的更汹涌和金钟云完全诱人的嘤咛。

直接被脱光是意料之中的事情，金钟云颤抖着哀求崔始源不要在这里，但却没有得到崔始源的任何回应，他的手还没有从外面的温度缓过来，冰凉的没有任何温度的就伸进了他的衣摆里，像是泄愤一般的用力的揉捏着金钟云的乳头。

惹来金钟云一阵儿带着惊呼的喘息，崔始源把吻落在金钟云的耳后，像是一个受了很大委屈孩童一样低声说

“老师为什么要来这里。”

他的手并没有因为委屈的语调而减掉半分的力气，用力的握住了金钟云已经硬的不行的阴茎，像是要把那个东西全部搞坏一样的用力的上下撸动。

“因为...我...嗯...哈...要赚钱...”

金钟云的手臂缠绕在崔始源的脖子上，全身都用力的迎合的崔始源的频率，但是却因为崔始源过分的用力变得腿越来越软，最后不得已的跪在了肮脏的地板上 。

“赚钱，和别人接吻也能赚钱是吗？”

他的阴茎和金钟云的嘴巴正好持平，金钟云讨好一般的握上了他的巨根，像一只偷腥的小猫咪一样舔了舔正在流水的龟头，他却没有像往常一样让软软的口把整个都吞到最里面，让喉咙有节奏的挤压着，而是抬起了金钟云的下巴反问他，崔始源甚至都能听见自己的声音都是带着哭腔的。

“那你天天和我做爱吧，我也可以给你钱。”

“崔始源你把我想成什么了？”

金钟云也有些生气的朝他喊，他的膝盖受过伤，在冰凉潮湿的地板上只是跪了一会儿就疼的厉害，疼痛顺着大腿爬到了金钟云的神经里，他皱着的眉头又多了三分的疼痛感。

最后他还是被于心不忍的崔始源抱了起来，两条腿被崔始源的左腿分开，正好能恰好的骑在上面，他能感觉到自己的蜜穴正疯狂的分泌粘液，湿哒哒的在崔始源的腿上留了一大片。

“你总是这样。”崔始源顺着黏腻潮湿直接塞了两根手指进去，抽插的时候也毫不留情用力的抠着甬道里凸起的软肉，虽然每周都会开垦的地方依旧紧缩，一点一点的吸吮着他的手指，金钟云把嘴唇都咬的失去了颜色，任由崔始源指奸着自己，也许是因为喝了些酒，还没等崔始源把最后的家伙塞进去，金钟云就已经悉数的交代了出去。

射出去的精液溅在了卫生间的门板上，用记号笔写在门板上的特殊服务电话在一片白浊里若隐若现，金钟云羞红了眼睛，他知道崔始源一定是想错了什么事情，但是他却没有任何想法去解释，任由着崔始源大声的说着令人耳红的荤话。

“你看你射的这样快。”

双手支撑在刚才生命之源盛开的地方，金钟云浑身都是粉红色的，让人忍不住想要去咬一口他颤抖的肩膀，崔始源掰开了金钟云两瓣儿臀肉，仔细的欣赏着翕动的粉色密地。

越深处越敏感，里面像是容纳着几百只火热的小怪兽，勾引着崔始源往更深处探去，褶皱和凸起都是金钟云的敏感点，他看到金钟云好像在哭，每次擦到敏感点他都会像一只高贵的天鹅一样昂起脖子，好看的脖颈勾勒出优雅的线条，像极了他在外温文尔雅的样子。

那个高贵的天鹅现在正在世界上最肮脏的地方眼神迷离，他的手拄着的门板上还有射出去没一会儿就干涸了的精液，像是要在他手心里绽开花朵一样瘙痒，他正在被身后的人操的毫无尊严，过分的律动让卫生间门板都发出了啪啪的巨响，一并发出的还有他爽到极点而从唇边不断溢出的淫荡喘息。

一把唱歌的好嗓子用来发出最淫荡没有尊严的声音也是如此好听，崔始源揽住金钟云的腰，让阴茎往更深处送去，像是要把他整个人都贯穿一样，如果说刚开始崔始源是愤怒的，那么现在他什么想法全都灰飞烟灭，像极了趁原配不在家偷偷跑去见情人做爱一样，全身心都在享用这胯下之物，剩下的一切要等射精之后再去思考。

他退出了金钟云的身体，看着他满脸的泪痕还有高潮逼近时候不正常的潮红，又想起了那个逾越过安全界限的吧台男人，离金钟云的嘴唇那么近，就差一点就可以吻到他柔软的嘴唇，甚至还可以伸进那为自己口交过无数次的潮热口腔中，昨晚才刚射在了他嘴里，不知道还有没有属于他的味道。

崔始源突然觉得有些反胃，喘着粗气靠在了冰凉的瓷砖上，金钟云还撅着屁股等待着他，也许是因为高潮的逼近却突然空虚，难耐的拧着屁股，用甜蜜的后穴不断的吸引着崔始源。

“嗯...哈...始源，你...全放进来...嗯...”

“把你的大鸡巴放进来哈....嗯....操我....”

如此淫荡的话是第一次在金钟云嘴里说出来，崔始源睁大了眼睛，却始终没有做下一步的动作，金钟云把重心挪到了左手上，伸出了右手以一种极其别扭的姿势把手指伸进了空虚的后穴。

“嗯...哈...好棒...好棒...嗯...”

他学着平日里的样子喘息，呼出的湿热气体打在了门板上，笨拙的手指在后穴胡乱的抽插着，毫无规则章法，只是为了得到最后一点的释放。

“啊...碰到了...哈...始源...哈...”

指缝间都是腥咸气味的粘液，崔始源拿走了他的手指，换上了他的大家伙，空虚了好一阵儿又再次被填满，金钟云爽的甚至说不出来话，只会嗯嗯呀呀的给出反应。

“老师...为什么要和别人这样做。”

不是反问句而是陈述句，崔始源的最后几下顶撞十分用力，用力到金钟云单薄的身子都剧烈的颤抖，后穴也忍不住绞紧刺激着崔始源，他的精液从内心一路流淌，最后在金钟云的肿烫的甬道里喷射了出来。

感受到黏腻滚烫在身后蔓延开来的时候金钟云也开了口，他喘息了一会儿:

“我是要，生活的。”

他的气息都是不稳的颤抖，崔始源太了解金钟云了，他这是被操爽了，如果在他那张不大的单人床上，他也许会抱着他舔着他滚烫的耳缘，看着他在他怀里颤抖着像一只猫儿一样的喊着他的名字。

“始源，我没做你想象的事情。”

“我只是为了，钱。”

转过身去的时候崔始源已经快速的整理好自己了，金钟云直起身子后一阵儿热流滚了下来，滴滴答答的顺着腿的线条滴到了脚面上，色情的不像话。

“老师不去上课的时候，是不是也是跪在这里被别的男人操弄的这样淫浪的大叫呢。”

“这不怪你。”崔始源蹲了下来直视着金钟云 

“你真的很骚，没有人能拒绝你的眼睛都。”

“崔始源，你信不信由你。”

“是啊，信不信由我，你又不是只属于我的。”崔始源吸了吸鼻子，像是无意识一般的重复了那句话。

“对不起老师，今天我没有带套子。”

附近也没有什么卫生用品，崔始源想了好一阵儿还是脱下了自己身上的衬衫，皱皱巴巴的给金钟云简单的擦拭了一下。

“下周四的课，老师不用来了。”崔始源开门前留了这样一句话，金钟云不解的抬头，却看到崔始源的眼角也是红了一片，还有鼻头都染上了委屈的红。

“好吗？”

“好。”


End file.
